


Encircled

by Zarathastra



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, NC-17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarathastra/pseuds/Zarathastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t tell him you love him because he really doesn’t like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encircled

You don’t tell him you love him because he really doesn’t like it.

You’ve found other ways to let him know, by the way you whisper his ridiculous name and make it sound luminous, or when you moan and thrash about when he takes you. He’s always liked that, becomes a bit more assertive when he does it, even more conceited than he usually is. He smiles smugly down at you, maybe daring you to stop him. It’s a man thing, probably, a bit of a challenge to see if you will. You both know that you’d be capable of it. You never do stop him, though. 

He eventually gets bored with the moaning and thrashing and just lies down on top of you, keeping you pinned in place as he just waits there, balanced on his raised arms, breathing slowly, still smiling like a mischievous sprite.

It really is the most glorious feeling. You never want him to stop. Sometimes when he stays inside for ages it’s like an out of body experience. It’s not like you’ve ever had one of those, of course but you imagine this right here is the closest you’re ever going to get to it.

It’s an embrace from the inside out, when he remains hard and fat in there, and he does nothing to hurry things along, just gives you his all in this way. It’s so hot, literally hot, when he’s inside you, and you must be a bit drunk or just going crackers because you wish in those moments that the two of you were one strange new creature, joined like this forever. But that would be a bit stupid. For one thing, it would make walking pretty much out of the question. You try to imagine what such a creature would look like, before you shake off the madness and beg him to stop, just to stay still inside you so you can feel him there all night. You want so many impossible things, you know. And you really don’t need him to point that out, but he does anyway.

Gradually, he lowers himself a bit more, strong embrace speaking of previously unknown workouts, allows you a tiny kiss just because you like it, and begins to move, legs embracing you tightly, arms going around your shoulders to keep you in place. Whatever else he’s thinking, he knows it’s time, far better than you do, it seems. It’s almost been too long but he’s going to take care of it, eventually. He remains focussed on this, on the slow drag and slide that will eventually get faster, and on the promise he’s never actually made tonight to take care of you. He will, he always does, but it’s always in his own time, on his own terms. He’ll decide when it happens, how powerfully he does it. And he’ll decide when to release the thick black leather ring that reminds you who’s holding sway here.

And that’s why he doesn’t need words to tell you he loves you. It’s all there in his body, just ticking and pulsing away there inside you. And when he comes, it’s a gift he’s given you, presenting you with everything he is.

He’s never said he loves you but you know he’ll never leave you.

He’s given you a ring.

End


End file.
